A Perfect Date
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: Laxus/Lucy. In which Laxus and Lucy go on their first date. With FIRST KISS! AU. Oneshot. Sequel to Acquaintances.


A Perfect Date

* * *

_Thank you for the reviewers and readers of **Acquaintances**. :) It became an inspiration to me. ~_

_Btdubs, the person Lucy was talking to at the phone at the prequel was Levy, because she told Lucy that she got some tickets from a certain raffle to the amusement park for two and wanted to give them to Lucy, which Lucy gladly accepted._

_I didn't proofread this or read it again, I just typed and typed. If it's _absolutely _messed up, I'm so sorry. :(_

_1, 2, 3.  
Sit back, relax, and enjoy the sequel._

* * *

Okay, he's been outside the park for half an hour, and she's not even here yet. He grunted and sat on a bench. He placed his arms at the back of the chair and stared up the sky. _Why _did he even agree on going to the amusement park with her? He sighed and shut his eyes close.

After a few minutes, he opened them, only to see big, brown eyes staring back at his grayish-blue ones. His eyes widened and stood up from the seat in a panicky way.

"Ahh! Oh my.. I'm so sorry..." the person said, as they bowed down to him. Laxus' eyes widened, "L-Lucy..? he stammered, recognizing the blonde hair with a bunch of hair tied on a side ponytail with a ribbon.

Lucy raised her head and beamed at him, "Hey." she waved her hand at him. Laxus just sighed and rubbed his temples. "You scared the hell out of me." he muttered, and took the jacket he brought with him, until he noticed what Lucy was wearing.

She was wearing a white Zara off-shoulder, jean shorts, and grey converse. She was carrying a Cath Kidston bag on her shoulder. And a big smile was plastered on her face. He thinks that she's quite cute and beautiful at the same time, but he won't say it out loud. Never.

And here he is, wearing a plain brown short-sleeved Banana Republic shirt, baggy pants, and some black Vans, with a jacket resting around his shoulders. A simple guy he is.

"Sorry," she smiled with her eyebrows facing downward. "So, shall we go inside?" she approached him and stood before him. Laxus shrugged his shoulders, but was surprised when Lucy pulled him by his sleeves. They entered the park and Lucy looked around. She can't seem to decide on which ride they should go on first. Laxus tapped her shoulder and pointed at a roller coaster ride with loops. Lucy's face lit up and pulled Laxus again with her. But he didn't mind. In fact, he _enjoyed _it.

He feels like they were in a relationship or something. Laxus suddenly blushed at the thought and shook it off. They weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet! "Damn..." he muttered under his breath, barely audible.

Lucy looked behind her shoulder, "What was that?"

"Oh.. it's nothing." Laxus gave her a small smile. Lucy just smiled back and got on line with Laxus.

When they were at the front, Lucy said that they should stay at the front, which Laxus shrugged off. When they were seated at the front and seat belts fastened around their waist, the coaster started moving.

"Uhh... Laxus?" she called. Laxus shot her a confused look. Her face crossed fear and nervousness. "Yeah?"

"Is this gonna be—" she _really _wanted to continue, but the coaster stopped her from speaking further. The coaster sped up and a loop was coming up. When they reached the loop and turned upside down, Lucy screamed an ear piercing scream, making the person beside her cringe. Unfortunately, Laxus was the one sitting beside her, so his ear drums _almost _broke. And his jacket that was worn around his shoulders almost flew away, but luckily he caught it just in time, but _barely_.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT, Laxus!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Laxus stared at her in disbelief, his hair flying backwards from the air pressure. Did she just... blame _him _for choosing this goddamn ride?

"O-Oi! Don't blame me, you stupid b—" he was cut off when the coaster went down a steep path or something (whatever you call it). He _kind _of let out a startled yell, but Lucy... well, you know... Her screams were unbelievable. It's like an over-exaggerated scream, but it's not. Well, he _did _pick it, but she agreed anyway.

Laxus could also hear some screams from behind them, but _not _as loud as Lucy's.

Once they got down, Lucy was panting heavily, and small tears streamed down her cheeks. Laxus was having a hard time breathing—since he lost his breath when the coaster was _soooooo_fast—but got his normal composure eventually. Lucy almost vomited on him but prevented it nonetheless.

When both blondes calmed down, Laxus took a seat on a nearby bench, and Lucy sat right beside him. "You... _almost _made me go deaf." he said, glaring slightly at the younger blonde. Lucy just blinked and smiled weakly, "Oh... Sorry. I'm just not really fond of riding roller coasters." Laxus just scoffed._  
_

"Then why pick it?"

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, "Oh my god, _you're _blaming me? Oh, how dare you! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POINTED AT THE ROLLER COASTER!" she argued. Her face flushed. Laxus just sighed, "What I mean is, _why _did you even agree with me?" and with that said, Lucy's face got even _more _redder. Laxus smirked triumphantly, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"W-Well..." she twiddled with her fingers as she looked down on her feet. "I...ummm..." then Laxus grinned.

"You seem to be lost of words, eh?" Laxus teased, as he watched her look away and twirl her golden locks on her finger.

"S-S-Shut up..! Stupid..." she puffed up her cheeks and narrowed her eyebrows, annoyed at the blonde man sitting next to her. He just laughed and stood up and pulled her by the arm.

"Where do you wanna go next then?" Laxus questioned. Lucy was surprised at this—well, she didn't even expect him to be the kind type, since she thought he picks what he wants and forces her to go with him and stuff—and she just beamed. "How about... _that_?" she pointed at a certain ride just right across from them. Laxus followed where her finger's directed to and saw that it was the bumper cars.

Laxus grinned at her, "Are you sure with that?" and Lucy just smirked competitively.

"You bet I am! Race you there!" she laughed and dashed towards the bumper cars. Laxus' eyes widened and playfully yelled, "No head starts, blondie!" and Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly, "WHATEVER! Blondie himself!"

Laxus just rolled his eyes and groaned. When they arrived there, they lined up with the other people. They were a bit far from the front, so Lucy decided that she'll buy some drinks for them, which Laxus refused to.

"But why not?" Lucy whined and pouted cutely. Laxus face palmed and sighed, "You don't have to waste your money for me." Lucy frowned.

"But—"

"No buts. My treat. You wait here, I'll be the one to get the sodas." Laxus ruffled Lucy's hair and took off. Lucy stared at his retreating back and smiled gratefully. Maybe she just misunderstood him. When they see each other at school, he has this rather cold demeanor. But that's just what she understood. In the inside, he was a real softy and a friendly guy. He just won't show it. Lucy finds this quite adorable. She giggled at the thought._  
_

As Lucy was musing her thoughts, she was interrupted when Laxus cleared his throat. "AH! Sorry..." Lucy laughed awkwardly. Laxus shrugged his shoulders and threw her the soda he was holding. Lucy managed to catch it, but it jumped around a bit as she prevented it from falling and she held it securely on her hands afterwards. She sighed in relief and opened the soda.

Lucy took a sip while Laxus took a big gulp.

Once they got to the front, they went inside and pick their own car. Laxus picked Car#9 while Lucy got Car#13.

"You do know that that's an unlucky number!" Laxus exclaimed from his car, and he grinned. Lucy just rolled her eyes, "Who cares! Why, you jealous? If you want, we can change or something!" she giggled.

"No way in hell." Laxus laughed, and when the operator started the ride, everyone started manipulating slash driving their individual cars.

And blah blah blah, Laxus hit Lucy, Lucy hit random car, Laxus and Lucy accidentally bump each other, random car bumps both Laxus and Lucy's cars in between, and Laxus almost choked on the seatbelt he was wearing from the impact, and Lucy got this as an advantage so she pushed him to the edge, making him choke again but this time, he got his composure and he bump Lucy and she got annoyed, so she attempted to bump unto Laxus again but she was so irritated, she ended up bumping on a random car. The End. (Lol.)

When they got off, Laxus laughed at Lucy. "HAHAHAHA! Oh my god, you looked like an idiot." he clutched his stomach and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Lucy puffed up her cheeks and kicked him between his legs.

"Fuck you." Lucy glared at him and crossed her arms across her busty chest.

Laxus stood there stiffly at the moment with his eye twitching, and he groaned in pain, holding his crotch and fell on his knees.

Lucy watched him and blinked a few times. And said, "Hm. That was a late reaction." she shrugged her shoulders and walked past him.

"Hey, let's go get some snacks!" she grinned at him and skipped towards a hotdog stand. When Laxus can finally stand up, he followed her. Lucy was looking at the menu and asked him, "Do you want yours with cheese or mayo?" Laxus yawned and replied lazily, "I'm not hungry..." and rubbed his nape. Lucy pouted and ordered a cheesedog.

After she finished the food, they stayed there for a few minutes, talking about anything they thought about.

"Hey, Laxus..." she called as she rested her chin on the back of her hands with her elbows on her knees.

"Hmm?"

Lucy was silent for awhile and spoke, "D-Do... Do you..." she paused as she pursed her pinkish lips, her cheeks tainted pink. Laxus shot her a confused eyebrow, "What is it?"

She opened her mouth again, "_Oh god_..." she whispered as she twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "Um.. how do you say it.." she muttered, feeling troubled and embarrassed.

Laxus' eyes widened. _Could this be..! A _love _CONFESSION? _he mentally yelled, and slapped himself. _Why _would he think of that? Of course not!

"Do you want to be friends with me..?" (Hahaha! Gotcha, didn't I? No..? Well, whatever!) Lucy said softly. Thought so. Laxus stared at her for a moment and felt a little pang on his heart. What _is _this feeling? It feels so... weird.

Laxus gave her a small smile, "Ehh... sure. Why not?" Lucy's face lit up once he said that and hugged him tightly, making him turn purple. When Lucy noticed this, she immediately let go and scratched her head.

And they went to a few more rides after that; Like the Turbo Drop (Drop Tower!)—in which Laxus fainted from, Kamikaze—and Lucy took from ten to fifteen minutes in the bathroom due to dizziness and need to take all of those green wastes out, the Octopus, and finally, the Ferris Wheel.

Who would go to an amusement park without riding the Ferris Wheel?

"Hey, Laxus! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel~!" Lucy sang as she pulled Laxus by his arm. Laxus stared at her for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He wore a small smile on his face which—luckily—had gone unnoticed by Lucy.

The line was not really long nor short, so when they were near to the front, they noticed that their gondola was the last one. Lucy's smile grew bigger and jumped, "Hey! We're gonna stay at the top later and we'll get an amazing view!" she cheered as she giggled. Laxus nodded his head nonchalantly.

They were next so they entered their gondola and the Ferris Wheel started moving, it was slow, making it _moooooooooore _romantic.

It was already sunset, and Lucy was sitting by the window. The rays were radiating her porcelain skin, making her look _more _beautiful than she ever was. It was a wonderful sight, Laxus noted, and he thinks that Lucy might be the perfect n' lucky girl. When Lucy turned her face to him, he snapped out of his trance. Did he just... Oh no..

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, worry written all over her eyes with her eyebrows knitted together.

Laxus managed to say, "Uhh.. yeah... I'm fine..." but quietly. Lucy just gave him a smile and transferred to the seat next to him, making him blush a bit, since they were seated across from each other before.

"You know what... I'm starting to like you... Laxus Dreyar." she said softly, the way she said his name was music to his ears. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Laxus' eyes widened and looked at her smaller figure. Her face was flushed, her eyes were closed, and her lips were partly closed. Laxus smiled—a real smile full of happiness and _love_. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned his own head on top of hers and muttered on her hair, "Yeah... I think so, too."_  
_

After the ride, they got down from the Ferris Wheel and went out of the amusement park.

"Umm.. thanks for the time, Laxus.." she smiled slightly, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Laxus just grinned, "You too. I had fun." and Lucy raised her head and faced him. Laxus cupped Lucy's cheeks—and man, were they BURNING!—and leaned closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips. And after a moment, his lips came down crashing to hers. The kiss was passionate and full of love.

Both blondes were _kissing _outside the _amusement park _with the _sun setting_. It was a romantic sight to see.

**A Perfect Date**, it is.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_It was my first kissing scene. :") Hihi. I hope it turned out well. ~_

**Tell me what you think about it **_and _**rate it!**

**1 **- It was lame and it sucks  
**2 **- It doesn't really suck but it has a bit of lameness, but I enjoyed it anyway  
**3 **- It was a _bit _okay...I think  
**4 **- It was alright  
**5 **- I don't really love it, but it was perfectly fine by me  
**6 **- It was romantic and fluffy, _probably _my type  
**7 **- I can't say anything else but this...this is AWESOME!  
**8 **- I LIKE IT!  
**9 **- I LOVE IT! *wink wink* Adorable ~  
**10 **- This is going to my Favorite List, I love it, I love the pairing, I love EVERYTHING!

_I don't know if I rated it correctly, but whatever! And if you don't wanna rate it, it's fiiiiiiine! =))))  
__Tell me what you think. ;)_

_- asdfghjklanime _

* * *

**EDIT**: _I just fixed the ratings. I switched option 7 and 8 together. :) Aaaaaaaand the opening Author's Note. Just that._


End file.
